Glynda Goodwitch/Affiliation
Affiliation Beacon Academy Glynda Goodwitch is a staff member at Beacon Academy. Ozpin's Group Glynda is a member of Ozpin's exclusive inner circle, whose aim is protecting the world from evil as well as guarding the Maidens, who were hunted down by power-hungry individuals. As a member of the group, she has a heavy responsibility and is familiar with many of the threats that the public does not know about. Ozpin's Group Professor Ozpin A fellow staff member and the headmaster at Beacon Academy. It is never stated what his relationship with Glynda is, only that they are acquainted in some way. However, she seems somewhat annoyed at him for wanting to talk to Ruby after her encounter with Roman instead of just sending her home as she had planned. Glynda also rolls her eyes at Ozpin right before he offers Ruby an invitation to go to Beacon, obviously knowing him well enough to know where his conversation was heading. Despite this, she is still a loyal subordinate and respects his decision to admit Ruby into Beacon. When Ironwood questions Ozpin's leadership before the Vytal Festival Tournament begins, Glynda sides with Ozpin, stating Ozpin's experience makes him more qualified than Ironwood thinks. She also backs Ozpin in his criticism of Ironwood's heavy-handed and indiscreet act of bringing an enormous fleet of military ships to Vale. James Ironwood Glynda seems to be somewhat acquainted with James, but the status of their relationship is unknown. However, Glynda seems rather annoyed at his presence, greeting him rather sarcastically upon his arrival at Beacon. Glynda did dance with Ironwood at the Beacon Dance, albeit rather reluctantly, as evidenced by the rolling of her eyes when he offers her his hand. Later, she is shown to be smiling as he escorts her to the dance floor. Glynda also demonstrates concern for Ironwood's well-being, as seen when she finds him staring out across the city the night before the events of "Breach". When he admits his worries regarding Ozpin's approach to the current situation, she urges him to stop talking about trust "and start showing it". She then reassures Ironwood by saying that he is a good person and has always searched for ways to make things right. Qrow Branwen Glynda is very familiar with how Qrow conducts himself. She notes that he is practically always drunk. She appears to disapprove of some of his mannerisms and his abrasive personality, but she still works and fights with him effectively as seen during the Battle of Beacon. Much like James, while Glynda is not overly fond of Qrow's sarcastic and alcoholic personality, she takes no issue with his skill as a Huntsman. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Glynda first encountered Ruby Rose during the robbery of a Dust shop, arriving just in time to save the girl from Roman Torchwick. After a brief but fierce fight with Cinder Fall, Glynda was forced to stop fighting in order to get Ruby out of harm's way. Afterward, Glynda started to rebuke Ruby, stating how she put the lives of others in grave danger. However, Glynda also appeared to be impressed by Ruby's skill and bravery, offering to send her home with a "pat on the back", which momentarily brings joy to Ruby. But this display of kindness is short-lived, as Glynda quickly follows up with, "and a slap on the wrist", emphasized with a sharp smack of The Disciplinarian against the table. While Glynda disagreed about admitting Ruby into Beacon, she conceded to Headmaster Ozpin's wishes. Team JNPR Jaune Arc Glynda and Professor Ozpin appear to have a difference of opinion concerning Jaune's enrollment. She believes that he is not ready to attend a school like Beacon, despite the contents of his transcript. Weeks later, Glynda still seems to have a low opinion of Jaune. Following his practice match with Cardin Winchester, she lectures him on using his Aura efficiently, before mockingly stating that she wouldn't want him to be "gobbled up" by a Beowolf. Nora Valkyrie In "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" Goodwitch seems to indicate she does not think Nora has an easily compatible personality. When informing Ozpin about Nora's pairing with Ren, she states, "Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." Pyrrha Nikos Glynda appears to hold Pyrrha's abilities in high regard. After Pyrrha defeats both Team CRDL and Mercury Black in the training match of "Extracurricular", Glynda comments that she would have no trouble qualifying for the Vytal Festival. When Pyrrha is chosen as the next Fall Maiden, Glynda tries to assuage her concerns, explaining the nature of the Maidens and answering the many questions she has. Whilst accompanying her to the vault beneath the school, she appears uncharacteristically caring and tender towards Pyrrha. In Chapter 3 of RWBY: The Official Manga, Glynda felt sorry for Pyrrha for being paired up with Jaune during the Beacon Academy Initiation. Lie Ren Despite never interacting with him directly, Glynda is aware of Ren's impressive skill. When observing the Beacon Academy Initiation, she expresses disbelief at the notion of he and Nora Valkyrie making a good team, clearly unaware of their past. Cinder's Faction Cinder Fall Glynda fought against Cinder without getting a good glimpse of her opponent during the failed Dust robbery. Glynda is quick to connect the mysterious woman Ruby encountered in the CCT to the woman she battled that night. Roman Torchwick Glynda first encountered Roman Torchwick during the Dust store robbery, shielding Ruby from Torchwick's detonation of a Fire Dust crystal. She used her Semblance to attack Roman in return. Realizing he was up against a Huntress, Roman told Cinder to fight Glynda instead while he flew the Bullhead. During the battle, one of Glynda's ice shards came close to severely wounding Roman, but he ducked out of the way. Mercury Black Glynda seems to be rather indifferent to Mercury, though she expresses irritation with how quickly he jumps into a fight against Pyrrha Nikos, without any prior planning, before forfeiting. Category:Affiliation pages